Malama
by MissFive-0
Summary: Sequel to Lokahi. After a few weeks of marriage everything is going great, until a familiar face returns and Maddie faces the consequences. Will she survive or will Steve lose part of his Ohana? Again.
1. Chapter 1

**Malama**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, or it's characters. Only Maddie, Kaia and Scott are mine.

**Summary:** After a few weeks of marriage everything is going great, until a familiar face returns and Maddie faces the consequences. Will she survive or will Steve lose part of his Ohana? Again.

* * *

><p>Steve watched as Kaia tried and failed to get closer to the tree that stood in the corner of the living room.<p>

He had been surprised when Maddie had called him into the nursery a few days ago, and pointed at Kaia, who had been trying to crawl across to her toys.

The doctor who checked her out a couple weeks ago, had mentioned that she would start trying to do that more often, but it could take her a while to actually move.

Steve had never been so proud. Maddie had almost cried, but had later denied it.

Kaia bumped back on to the floor, and looked at him, he could see the frustration on her small face, he smiled and distracted her by picking her favourite seal toy up and wriggling at her.

The approaching tears vanished, replaced by a smile so innocent, Steve couldn't help but smile back.

She shouted something unintelligible, and grabbed for the toy.

Both he and Maddie couldn't wait for Christmas day, and they were both excited to see Kaia's reaction to the holiday. Sure she wouldn't understand the concept yet, but she would enjoy the new stuffed animals and all the attention.

He had even bought a video recorder so they could document her first Christmas.

Steve looked up as Maddie came dowstairs, ''Bath's ready,'' She said, squatting down next to him, and waving slightly at Kaia.

Kaia waved her arm back, it was unsteady but the intention was clear.

The both grinned and clapped, Steve picked her up and hugged her close.

After a very messy bathtime, and Kaia was dressed again, they went into the nusery and sat on the pile of cushions in the corner.

Maddie pulled a picture book towards them.

''Goodnight Moon,'' Steve quirked an eyebrow.

Maddie shrugged, ''Rachel said it was a good book,'' She flipped it open to the first page. ''It put _me_ to sleep last night...''

Steve chuckled, and listened to the soothing tone Maddie used as she read. They usually took it in turns to read to her, so that Kaia got used to both of them.

She soon fell alseep, in Steve's arms. He put her in the crib, and whispered ''Goodnight _ku`uipo_.''

He made sure the monitor was switched on, then made his way to his and Maddie's room.

''You look tired,'' Maddie commented, softly.

He wiped a hand down his face, ''Didn't get much sleep last night,''

Maddie had been called out in the middle of the night on a mission, so Steve had had to handle the painfilled screams on his own.

''I know,'' She stood up, and kissed him. ''You get some sleep, if she wakes up tonight, I'll go.''

They had discovered a few days ago that Kaia was starting to get her baby teeth through, and hadn't slept through the night for about a week.

Steve kissed her back, ''You are a life saver,''

Maddie smirked at him, ''You are a genius,''

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Maddie opened a bleary eye and glanced at the alarm clock, 01:43am.

She climbed out of bed and padded to the nursery, Kaia was kicking her legs in distress.

Maddie lifted her out of the crib and rocked her gently.

She grabbed a soft toy from the box, and handed it to Kaia, who put it straight to her mouth.

Maddie sat them both in the rocking chair, and started singing softly to the upset child.

_**'Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are?  
>Up above the world so high , like a diamond in the sky...'<strong>_

The cries died down slightly, as Kaia calmed down. Maddie kissed the crown of her head, and contiuned singing.

_**'When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon,  
>Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle all the night.<br>Then the traveller in the dark, thanks you for your tiny spark,  
>He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so.'<strong>_

Kaia almost dropped the stuffed toy as her eyes slipped closed, but Maddie caught it before it could fall. She put it back into the box, and gently laid Kaia down. She leaned against the wooden side and stroked a finger over Kaia's red cheek.

_**'In the dark blue sky you keep, and often through my curtains peep,  
>For you never shut your eye, 'till the sun is in the sky.<br>As your bright and tiny spark lights the traveller in the dark,  
>Though I know not what you are - twinkle, twinkle little star.'<strong>_

A small smile graced Maddie's lips as she watched her now step-daughter sleep.

''Sweet dreams, _keiki_...''

**H50H50H50H50H50**

''You look about as tired as I feel,'' Danny said, as Steve entered the bull-pen.

Steve smirked, ''And yet you look worse than I ever could.''

Kono laughed, ''That's cold, _Brah_...''

''Good thing I'm the boss then, isn't it?'' Steve shot back, grinning. This is exactly what he needed to wake up properly.

''Not that you like to pull ranks though...'' Chin said, amused.

Steve rolled his eyes, then got down to business, ''We have anything?''

The three team-mates glanced at each other, after hearing the same every morning for the last few months, they hated having to give the same answer over and over again.

''Nothing yet,'' Danny said, quietly.

Steve nodded and headed into his office; he didn't really expect to hear anything after so long, but he couldn't help but ask anyway.

About half an hour later, they got a call from HPD about a murder in Waipahu.

They headed out to the crime scene; a young woman, shot and killed by her boyfriend, who had fled the scene as soon the sirens got within hearing range.

Five-0 tracked him down inside of two hours, but not without Danny almost getting shot again.

''I'm just saying, I deserve a higher rate of pay, if I have to be your partner!'' Danny ranted on, while riding back to HQ.

Steve shook his head, ''Fine,''

Danny stared at him, ''What?''

''I'll transfer you back to HPD,'' Steve said, straight faced.

Danny started spluttering, forcing a laugh out of Steve.

_''Stupid neanderthal...''_ He grumbled.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Maddie stood in the kitchen, with Kaia in the high-chair.

''C'mon Kaia, open your mouth,'' Maddie coaxed. Kaia kept her mouth closed firmly.

''It's really good,'' Maddie tried some of the baby food, hoping to trick the child into eating her dinner.

Steve walked into the kitchen, just in time to see the look of complete disgust on Maddie's face.

''Oh my God, that's _vile!_'' She said, wiped her mouth.

''I made the same mistake the other day...'' Steve said, sympathetically.

She straightened and sighed, ''She won't eat anything.''

Steve took the spoon from her hand and tried himself, finally after a few minutes Kaia took the offered food.

He kept going until she had finished the entire bowl.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

The next morning, Rachel called and asked Maddie if she could watch a sick Grace. Maddie said it wasn't a problem, and got a few covers and pillows set up on the couch.

An hour later Rachel dropped Grace off, ''Scott has a doctors appointment, and Danny has a case...'' She explained.

''It's no problem, really. I have some time off anyway. Grace will be fine,'' Maddie replied.

They spoke for a few minutes more, then Rachel left for the doctors surgery.

''How are you feeling Gracie?'' Maddie asked, the tired looking eight year old.

''I feel a little sick,'' Grace said, unhappily.

Maddie guided her over to the couch, and covered her with the sheets.

''Try and get some sleep, if I'm not here when you wake up, I'll be upstairs checking on Kaia. Okay?''

Grace nodded, and closed her eyes, her breathing evening out a couple of minutes later.

Maddie got on with the cleaning, and washing, checking on both the children every half an hour.

Gracie woke around lunchtime, feeling ferverish, so Maddie gave her some Tylenol made specially for kids, and she went back to sleep.

She went upstairs to check on Kaia, but just as she was placing her back in the crib, a loud scream came from downstairs.

Maddie ran downstairs, as fast as she could.

''Grace are you-'' She stopped as she saw who was standing in the middle of the living room.

Catherine.

Maddie glared at her, ''What the hell are you doing here?''

The woman standing in front of her, had none of the arrogance of their last meeting. She looked haggard, and miserable.

''I made a mistake in leaving them both. I want her back. I want my baby,'' Catherine said, quietly.

Maddie scoffed, ''That's convenient.''

''It's true! At least tell me if she's okay?'' She cried.

Grace suddenly started coughing, tears making tracks down her cheeks. Maddie hurried over to her, handing her the glass of water from the coffee table. She placed a hand on the little girls forehead, glad that she didn't feel any warmer.

''Maddie!'' Grace said, loudly.

Maddie glanced up and saw Catherine running up the stairs.

She took her phone from her jeans pocket and passed it to Grace.

''Call Danno!'' She ordered, before taking off after Catherine.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she heard Kaia crying loudly.

''Catherine put her down,'' Maddie said, angrily.

She looked at Maddie, ''Why is she crying?''

''Because she doesn't know you! You're scaring her! Now put her down.'' Maddie repeated.

Catherine shook her head, ''She's mine. Mine and Steve's. Not yours.''

Maddie felt the panic rise in her chest; she had to get Kaia away from Catherine safely.

''I know that. I was just looking out for her until you came back,'' Maddie said, softly. ''She's all yours, but if she doesn't have her afternoon nap, she gets cranky. Put her back in the crib, and come downstairs...'' She made her voice as soothing as possible, hoping Catherine would see sense.

But it looked like she was having none of it.

''No!'' She shouted.

Kaia cried louder, her distress clear. She wanted Steve or Maddie, and nothing would calm her down until she got them.

''Okay, give her to me, so I can calm her down-'' Maddie started.

Catherine stepped forward and pushed Maddie to the side. Maddie let her; if she had tried to stop her, Kaia would have gotten hurt.

Catherine hurried for the stairs, but stopped when she saw Grace standing at the bottom.

''Catherine think this through,'' Maddie raised her hands in a placating gesture. ''Where are you going to go? Huh? Kaia is safe _here_. Your a mother, you have to think about what's best for her!''

She frowned, but didn't sound to sure of herself ''She's safe with me...''

_''Then why is she still crying?''_ Maddie asked, urgently.

Catherine looked at Maddie, and made as if to give Kaia to her.

Maddie stepped forward slowly, by now they were standing right at the top of the stairs, with Grace craning her neck to see around the corner.

Just as Maddie's fingers brushed Kaia's back, Catherine seemed to change her mind and took a huge step back.

Maddie lost her balance, and felt the world tip as her foot slipped off the top step. Open air was all that was behind her as she fell.

Distantly, she could hear Grace screaming, and Kaia crying and saw Catherine watching in a vague kind of horror.

She was sure she hit every step on the way down, but strangely enough she couldn't feel any pain. All that mattered in that second was the fact that Kaia was still in the arms of a lunatic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Chapter Two will be up shortly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter? Let me know, please. And to any Catherine fans reading this, don't worry, I don't dislike the character enough to make her completely insane! Everything will be explained soon. **_

_***Malama - To Care For**_

_***K**__**u`uipo - Sweetheart**_

_***Keiki - Baby/Child**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Malama**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** Maddie, Kaia and Scott are mine! Hands off!

* * *

><p>As soon as Maddie hit the floor at the base of the stairs, Grace crouched down next to her.<p>

''Maddie?'' She didn't touch her, Danno had told her not to her mother when she had fallen down a few years ago.

Catherine raced down the stairs, past Maddie and Grace, and headed out of the back door.

Maddie groaned, ''Grace, you called Danny?''

''Yes Maddie, he said he and Uncle Steve will be right here,'' Grace replied, quickly.

Maddie sat up, ''Where's Catherine?'' She asked, noticing she was gone.

Grace pointed to the back door, ''She took Kaia.''

Maddie jumped to her feet, and barely had chance to call over her shoulder ''Lock the door behind me!'' Before she was racing after the woman who already had a pretty big head start.

Maddie reached the beach at the bottom of the garden, and looked left and right. Straining her ears in hope of hearing the distant cries of Kaia.

Finally she spotted Catherine's retreating figure to her right and ran after her.

Catherine had the hinderance of running with a baby in her arms, but Maddie surged forward, putting all her strength into her legs, urging herself to go faster.

''Catherine!'' She shouted.

The mantra; Get Kaia, get Kaia, get Kaia, rang through her head a hundred times a minute.

Catherine shot a look over her shoulder, and saw that Maddie was gaining on her.

The baby was still screaming in her ear, and she knew that she wouldn't be able out-run Maddie with her in her arms.

Thinking quickly, she stopped and bent down placing the baby on the sand.

''I'll see you soon!'' She whispered, before running off again.

Maddie watched as Catherine sat Kaia on the beach and ran off, just leaving her there.

''Kaia!'' Maddie gasped.

It only took her a several seconds to reach her, but as soon as did, Maddie scooped her up in arms and held her close.

''Shh, it's okay baby. You're safe, sweetheart, everything's okay...'' She breathed, kissing the top of her head.

Maddie turned and headed back the way she came, not even bothering to look where Catherine was going.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve burst through the front door, scanning the room for Maddie or Kaia.

''Uncle Steve! Catherine took Kaia! And Maddie fell down the stairs!'' Grace pounced on both him and Danny as soon as the door opened.

''Slow down , Monkey!'' Danny said, picking her up.

Steve went white as a sheet as he spotted a small pool of blood at the base of the stairs.

''Maddie,'' He said, soundlessly.

''I am going to kill that crazy-'' Maddie fumed as she entered the back door.

Steve approached her, ''We should get you to the hospital,''

Maddie stared at him, ''What?''

He frowned, ''Your head; your bleeding all over the place.''

He took Kaia, and checked her over, while Maddie raised a hand to her head and stared at her blood covered hand in confusion.

''That's a lot of blood...'' She croaked.

Steve grabbed Maddie's clean hand and pulled her towards the door.

''Hospital. Now.'' He ordered.

**H50H50H50H50H50 **

After arriving in the emergency room, Maddie was taken into the cubicle.

''Well, Mrs McGarrett, it seems it is nothing more than a scratch. You have no concussion, which is pretty amazing by all accounts. I will send a nurse in to glue the wound shut, and apply a small head gauze.'' The doctor said, slipping his small flashlight back into his chest pocket.

Maddie thanked him, and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

''If you feel ill at any point, please so come back and get checked out.'' He added.

Maddie nodded, and assured him she would. All she wanted right now was to go home and punch a pillow.

''Are you okay? What did the doctor say?'' Steve asked, as Maddie walked out from behind the blue curtain.

She held up a hand, ''I have a slight headache. But apart from that, I'm fine. Not even a concussion. So stop worrying about me, and concentrate on finding that bitch so I can beat the crap out of her for leaving a seven month old baby on a beach by herself!''

Maddie tried to calm herself, as she felt each throb of her pulse in her temples.

Steve nodded, solemly, ''I know. We will find her. Danny called and said Kaia's fine. Are you okay to go home?''

Maddie grasped around for a smile, ''Yeah, like I said, I'm fine. Now lets go and see Kaia,''

**H50H50H50H50H50 **

Later that night when Kaia was asleep, and Steve locking the house up, Maddie went into the bathroom and took some tylenol. Her headache wasn't that bad, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with her head banging like it was.

She looked in the mirror and studied her eyes; one pupil was slightly bigger than the other, but nothing to worry about. She nodded to herself, and turned off the light.

''You okay?'' Steve asked, as she walked into the bedroom.

Maddie sighed, ''I'm fine. Please stop asking me,'' He frowned at her. ''I'm sorry, just tired.''

Steve stood up and pulled her closer, ''You would tell me if there was something wrong?''

''You're my husband, if I thought it was something to worry about, I would say something.''

He nodded, ''Bedtime,''

That was best thing Maddie had heard all day.

**H50H50H50H50H50 **

Almost a week later, and they still hadn't seen Catherine. Steve had put out another APB, but so far, nothing.

He had never been so frustrated. He couldn't even protect his daughter in her own home.

Maddie had almost died doing exactly that.

Not that Maddie thought of it that way, when Steve had said that a couple after the incident, she had just said, ''Shut up Steve, you would die for her too.''

He knew she was right; he would die for Kaia. And Maddie.

But that didn't make seeing her in pain any easier. Maddie had tried to hide it, but if she moved wrong or stood up to soon, he saw just how much she was hurting.

Only he had no way of knowing if it was the bruises from the fall that were hurting, or her head. She had promised to tell him if it was something they needed to worry about, and he trusted her.

He just hoped it didn't come back to haunt him.

**H5H50H50H50H50**

''What happened out there?'' Kingston shouted, angrily

Maddie tried to hold back the flinch that was threatening to take her over.

''Migraine, Sir.'' She replied.

He looked at her incredulously, ''A migraine.'' He repeated.

''Yes, Sir.''

The throbbing behind her eyes was getting harder to hide, but whenever she thought about going back to the hospital, it stopped.

''Medical center. Now. Do not report for duty tomorrow without seeing me first. Go!'' Kingston said, lowering his tone.

Maddie saluted, and left.

The medical center wasn't far from where she was based, so it didn't take her long to get there.

The doctor that Maddie saw was a young, barely-out-of-training, man in his twenties, but he showed a lot of promise. Something Maddie had a lot of respect for.

''Okay, what seems to be the problem?'' He asked, professionally.

Just as Maddie was about to answer, a siren went off, sending all the doctors and nurses not currently with a patient into a frenzy.

''You know, it's not that important. Really, go do your job! NOW!'' Maddie said, quickly.

People were dying, and she was taking up space with a migraine.

She slid off the bed, and hurried out. She could always come back in the morning, if she needed too.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Maddie sat out on the lanai, breathing in the fresh salty air, enjoying her pain free time.

Her headache had gone after a quick nap, and now after almost four blessed hours of relief, it was still gone.

Kaia was playing happily in her play-pen, now that she could sit-up, her hands were almost around her toys. Especially her stuffed seal.

Maddie had her hand over the side of the play-pen, so that Kaia knew that she was there, and felt a small hand grab her fingers in a firm grip.

She frowned and opened her eyes, Kaia was by the side of the play-pen, when Maddie knew for certain she put her in the middle.

''Kaia,'' She stood up and picked the baby up. ''You moved! Oh baby, you're a genius!''

Kaia did her usual gurgling laugh, and held on to a strand of Maddie's hair.

''What's going on?'' Steve asked, running out from the living room.

Maddie grinned at him, ''What's going on? What's going on is we have a genius living with us,'' She bounced Kaia making her laugh again. ''She crawled across the play-pen.''

Steve's eyes lit up, ''The doctor said-''

Maddie nodded, ''I know, but lets face it. Your her father, she has to have at least some of your stubborness. She wouldn't settle for waiting it out.''

They went inside, and placed a few toys in front of the baby, letting her decide if she wanted to try again.

Kaia was very unsteady, but she was definetly moving in the right direction.

''That's our baby...'' Steve whispered, as they watched.

Maddie kept her eyes on Kaia, clapping when she reached the first toy. She looked up at them, and waved her arm.

''That's our baby,'' She repeated, smiling.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

''Maddie, it's time to get up,'' Steve said, softly.

Maddie didn't stir, Steve shook her shoulder again. Nothing.

''Maddie?,'' His voice rose slightly. ''Maddie!''

She groaned, ''Go 'way...''

Steve sighed in relief, ''It's 9am.''

Maddie's eyes flew open, and she sat up swaying clutching th sheet to her chest, ''I have to get the base!''

Steve backed out of the way, as she got out of bed. He frowned deeply, as he saw her stumble.

He went downstairs and made coffee, waiting for Maddie come running down.

It didn't take long, ''Coffee?'' He offered.

Maddie scrunched up her nose, ''No thanks.''

Steve was really starting to worry; she never turned down coffee in the morning.

He was distracted all day, it was lucky they weren't working a case, he would have most likely gone home with various bullet holes on his person.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Apart from feeling completely exhausted, Maddie felt fine. Her head still wasn't bothering her to the extend that it was a couple of days ago.

At least it wasn't until lunchtime. Then the pain was slowly creeping back into the _'Oh-My-God-My-Head-Is-Going-Explode'_ zone, and it was all Maddie could do to stand up straight.

Tommy benched her. Once he saw how much pain she was in, he did a routine check himself.

''Well, am I dead yet?'' Maddie asked, sarcastically.

Tommy rolled his eyes, ''I can't see anything at the back of your eyes. Everything else is fine,'' He snapped his fingers, making Maddie grin. ''Have you eaten today?''

Her grin slipped, ''No...''

Tommy nodded, ''Come on. You need food, doctors orders.''

Maddie's stomach revolted at the mere thought of food, she ran to the nearest bathroom, and threw up violently.

Once that was done, she rested her pounding head back against the wall, and closed her eyes.

She bit her lip against the whimper that was working it's way up her throat.

Tommy stood outside of the bathroom door waiting for her to come out, but after ten minutes, he decided enough was enough, and went in.

Luckily it was empty, with only one of the doors shut.

''Maddie?'' He said, quietly.

''Give me a minute,'' Came the almost silent answer.

''It's been ten minutes, I don't think another one is going to help any,'' He replied.

''Tommy?'' She opened the cubicle door. ''Why are you in the womens bathroom?''

''Because a friend of mine came running in here, and I was worried about her. Have you seen her?''

Maddie rubbed her eyes, ''Nah, just us three...''

Tommy stared at her, ''What?''

Maddie looked at him, but her eyes were unfocused, ''Why is there two of you?''

His gut dropped, and he grabbed her arms to steady her as she wobbled.

''Medical center, now...''

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you reading! And to those who reviewed the first chapter, a massive Mahalo! Chapter Three will be up soon, please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Malama**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still only my OC's!

_**(Twinsmother,**__ I recieved your message but I couldn't reply because your private messaging service is turned off. I would love to help out with your story, if you still need it. Let me know!)_

* * *

><p>The doctor that Maddie had seen the day before, was the only one free when they reached the center.<p>

He rushed forward, gesturing for Tommy to help Maddie on to the examining table.

''She's talking out of her head. Seeing double, and is unsteady on her feet.'' Tommy rattled off, as he stepped back from the table.

The doctor nodded and pulled out his pocket flashlight, he pointed it in Maddie's eyes, who groaned and tried to turn away.

Tommy went around to other side of the bed, and held Maddie's slender hand in his own.

''Shh, it's okay...'' He muttered, trying to sooth her as the doctor worked.

It took him awhile to complete his examination, but finally it was over.

''There's nothing that jumps out as worrying. It's just a very bad migraine. But she is unfit for duty until it's over,'' He looked up from the clipboard. ''Is there someone that can take her home?''

Tommy nodded, ''Yeah, I'll make a call.''

He wrote something down in her file, and shook Tommys' hand. ''Just let the nurses station know when she's leaving.''

After the doctor left, Tommy whispered to Maddie that he would be right outside and he'd back in a minute.

Outside he pulled out his cell, and dialled the number Maddie had made him memorize.

''McGarrett.'' The voice answered.

''Steve, it's Tommy, you need to get to the base.'' He said, calmly.

There was a slight pause, then, ''I'll be right there.'' He hung up.

Tommy sighed, and went back into see Maddie.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve was sitting in his office when his phone rang. He dropped his pen, grateful for the break from writing.

''McGarrett.'' He answered.

''Steve, it's Tommy, you need to get to the base.'' Maddie's team-mate said, nervously.

His chest constricted, preventing him from talking for a few seconds.

''I'll be right there.'' He choked out, hanging up quickly.

Steve launched himself from his chair and out the door.

''Steve, what is it?'' Kono asked, knowing by his actions something was wrong with either Maddie or Kaia.

Danny came out of his own office, ''Steve?'' He asked.

Chin stood by the console watching him steadily; he had seen family members react that way when they were given bad news.

''I-I have to get to the base. Now...'' He said.

Danny held up his keys, ''Not on your own, partner.''

Steve nodded to him, and hurried out of the main doors, with Danny hot on his tail.

All the way to the base, he was imagining all kinds of possibilties; a shooting, stabbing, everything his worry twisted mind could come up with.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

''Steve...?'' Maddie sighed, as stirred.

Steve sat forward, still clutching her hand in his own.

''I'm here, it's okay,'' He said, quietly.

''Wha' happened?'' She asked, her eyes still closed.

He squeezed her hand, ''What do you remember?''

''Tommy was in the womens' room,'' She smiled at the memory. ''I teased him about it...''

Steve looked over to Tommy who was standing on the other side of the bed, he nodded silently.

''Good girl,'' Steve chuckled.

The door opened, and Maddie's doctor walked in, ''You must be Commander McGarrett, I'm Doctor Bae.''

Steve shook his hand, ''What's wrong with my wife?'' He asked, getting to the point.

''Impatient idiot...'' Maddie muttered, sleepily.

Tommy grinned at her, and bumped his fist against her raised one.

Steve rolled his eyes, and turned back to the doctor, ''Well?''

Doctor Bae stepped towards the bed, ''Mrs McGarrett, on a scale of one to ten; one being barely there, and ten being unbearable, how bad is the pain right now?''

Maddie frowned, and opened her eyes again.

''What pain? I feel fine...'' She replied, confused.

The three men shared looks.

Doctor Bae cleared his throat, ''It is possible that Maddie has no memory of the pain, because her mind has blocked it out. It is actually quite common for that to happen...''

Steve nodded, ''So, other than that, she's okay?''

Maddie pulled on his hand, ''Hey, I'm right here.''

Doctor Bae smiled at her, ''Everything seems fine. I see no reason why you can't go home. As long as you do nothing but rest.''

''I'll make sure she does,'' Steve assured him.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

''Bed-rest doesn't actually mean-'' Maddie tried.

''Yes, it does,'' Steve cut her off sharply.

Maddie pouted slightly, ''Fine.''

She trudged upstairs, almost losing her balance on the top step. _'Don't do that again...'_ She thought.

She climbed into bed after changing into one of Steve's shirts. She was too tired to walk across the room to her chest of drawers.

Steve went up twenty minutes later, with a glass water and a couple of tylenol.

He found Maddie curled into a ball under the sheets, kneeding her fingers against her temples.

Touching her shoulder gently, he offered her the medication.

Once she was sitting up, Steve moved behind her and pulled her back against him.

She leaned into him, as he rubbed her shoulders and neck.

''Don't ever stop doing that,'' She mumbled.

He chuckled, and kept massaging her tense muscles until she fell into a light doze.

''I love you, Maddie...'' He breathed in her ear, as he laid her down on the pillows.

Her head turned towards him, ''Love you too...Super SEAL,'' She replied, drowsily.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

A week had passed since Maddie saw the doctor, and she was no better. Steve had tried to convince her to go back to the hospital, but she refused saying, they already knew what the problem was.

So Maddie spent most of her time, either sleeping or trying to sleep. Anything to block out the light.

Right then, she was sleeping, but Steve couldn't stop worrying about her.

Steve rocked Kaia back and forth, as she cried, but nothing seemed soothed her.

She had been crying for fifteen minutes straight, and he knew she would end up waking Maddie up soon, if she hadn't already.

It wasn't long after he had that thought, that Maddie came downstairs and glared at him.

''What the hell Steve?" She said, angrily.

He frowned at her, ''What?''

She gestured to Kaia, ''What the hell is wrong with her?''

He shifted the baby into a more comfortable position in his arms, ''She's teething remember, she's in pain...''

Maddie raised a hand to her head, rubbing circles into her temple again.

''Well shut her up!'' She said, slowly.

Steve wasn't sure if he heard her properly, ''Excuse me?''

Maddie opened her eyes, and glared at him again. _''Shut. The. Thing. Up!'' _She shouted, before turning and storming back upstairs. Leaving a very upset baby, and a very confused husband standing there in silence.

Kaia had stopped crying.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

That night, Steve entered the bedroom cautiously; Maddie hadn't come down for dinner, and ignored him when he brought it up to her. It was a few hours since her outburst, and she hadn't spoken a word since.

To say he was worried, would be the biggest understatement of the millennia.

He changed into his bed clothes; a simple white t-shirt and sweatpants, and climbed into the bed.

Maddie didn't stir, or show any signs of knowing he was there.

Steve laid of his back, with his hands behind his head, and tried block any thoughts from his mind.

It didn't work; a quarter of an hour later, he was still wide awake.

Just as he was about to go downstairs and see what needed doing, Maddie rolled over, resting her head on his chest.

Instinctively, his arms came around her body, pulling her closer.

''So, I have this husband...and I said some things...do you think if I apologized, he'd forgive me?'' She mumbled against his shirt.

Steve closed his eyes in relief; at least she was talking to him.

''Well if he has anything about him, I'm sure he will...'' He replied, quietly.

He felt her smile, ''No, he's a bit of an idiot actually,''

He rolled his eyes, ''It's a good thing I'm trained to detect liars...''

Maddie pulled away from his side and looked at him, ''I really am sorry for earlier.''

Steve placed his hand over hers, which was resting across his stomach.

''I know.'' He replied, simply.

She laid back down, pressed against Steve's side.

''I'll apologize to Kaia tomorrow...'' She murmurmed sleepily.

He kissed the top of her head, ''How's the head?''

''Numb...'' She giggled, before falling over the ledge into a blissful darkness.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Maddie felt like screaming.

Her head like it was going to explode any second, and every mouthfull of food fell like led to her stomach.

It was Christmas Day, and the was house packed. Five-0 and Maddie's team were there, plus Rachel and Grace.

Luckily dinner was nearly over, then Maddie could escape upstairs to put Kaia to sleep. The noise in the house was unbelievable. She almost expected glasses to start shaking or smashing from the sheer volume.

The morning had been great; her head hadn't hurt all that much, and it had just been her, Steve and Kaia. Kaia had been busy exploring all her new toys, and tasting them. Steve had put the food on to cook then left it, and hung out with them.

His present to Maddie had made her cry, because she couldn't quite believe he had it in him to be so sweet; he had gotten her a empty photo-album.

''For the future,'' He had said, as he handed it over.

She smiled, and kissed him. But her mind was starting to worry that maybe there wasn't a future for her to look forward too.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

The next day, Steve was called into work following the murder of an elderly man.

''Hopefully, it won't take long to catch the sonofabitch...'' He said, as he opened the front door.

Maddie nodded, ''Be careful,''

''Always.'' He replied, beofre shutting the door behind him.

Maddie trudged back upstairs, with a box of Kaia's new toys. When she reached to the top, the hallway narrowed and lengthened to an impossible size. Maddie dropped the box, and rubbed her fists into her eyes.

When she looked again, everything was how it should be.

She shook her head, bent down to pick to box up, and headed to the nursery.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

As Steve listened to Danny rant about the latest _'almost shooting'_, he tried push the worry he felt for Maddie down.

He trusted her, which meant he trusted that she would tell him if something was wrong.

Doctor Bae had said it was nothing to worry over; just a migraine. A very painful migraine.

Plenty of rest in a darkened room, should take care of that. Only it wasn't.

He had noticed the small winces and moans of pain coming from Maddie, but if he brought it up she told him to drop it.

''...at least have the decency to listen!'' Danny yelled.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts, ''What?''

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed, ''Never mind. It's not important...''

Steve nodded distractedly, ''I'm sorry for almost getting you shot,'' Danny raised an eyebrow. _''Again.'' _Steve addded.

''Okay, what's wrong? You haven't apologized for that since the day we met.'' Danny said.

Steve stared at the road as he drove, ''I found a jar of coffee in the refrigerator this morning.''

''Excuse me?'' Danny said, chewing on his bottom lip.

Steve shrugged, ''I didn't put it there,''

Danny frowned, ''Why would Maddie put coffee in the refrigerator?''

Steve remained silent; he just wished he had the answer. Because he had the feeling, he was running out of time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter? Chapter Four should be up soon! A massive Mahalo to everybody who reviewed the last two chapters!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Malama**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously still don't own the show, or it's characters. All OC's are mine. As is the plot.

* * *

><p>Maddie slowly made her way up the stairs, holding on to the wall like a life line. Her knee's felt like jelly.<p>

Her head was spinning, and she felt as if she were about throw up every piece of food she had ever eaten.

Steve was in the shower, washing all the dirt off from running through the jungle earlier that day.

All Maddie wanted to do was curl up next to him in bed, and let him take the pain away.

It was almost as if every ounce of strength had left her body, leaving her feeling drained and weak.

Just as Maddie sat down on her side of the bed, Steve walked in, towel drying his hair.

''You missed a spot,'' Maddie said, throwing him a weak smile. A small speck of mud was still on his forehead.

Steve sighed and headed back to the bathroom.

Maddie laid back, with her legs hanging over the side of the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly the pain in her head spiked, and she closed her eyes, blocking out the light.

Finally, a few minutes later Steve came back.

''Kaia go down okay?'' He asked, pulling back the covers.

Maddie frowned; What was he-

She sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain and shot out of the room.

She could hear Steve coming after her, but she didn't stop to explain.

Maddie rushed downstairs, and ran into the study.

Kaia was laid in her play-pen looking ready to start wailing. Maddie covered her mouth with her hand, as the reality of what she had done caught up with her.

Steve stopped behind her, ''Maddie.'' He turned her around to face him. ''What the hell were you thinking?''

Maddie opened her mouth, but no words came. Steve picked Kaia up and spoke to her in low tones, trying to calm her down.

''Well?'' He asked, again.

Maddie shook her head, ''I don't-''

He stode past her, to angry to stay.

''Steve!'' She called.

He didn't turn, just kept going. When he reached the stairs, he stopped, ''Anything could've happened. _Anything_...''

Maddie watched as he carried on upstairs, feeling the guilt coursing through her as it chased the pain in her head away.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

He knew he shouldn't blame Maddie for what happened. But he couldn't help it.

Something serious could have happened to the baby, and then what? If he hadn't have mentioned her, would Maddie have remembered?

How could she forget to bring Kaia upstairs anyway?

Steve put her down to sleep, and stayed in the nursery for a while, watching to make sure nothing was wrong with her.

When he finally went back into the bedroom, Maddie wasn't in there.

He frowned, and headed back downstairs.

He found her sitting on the floor in the study, holding Kaia's blanket in her hands.

''Come to bed,'' He said, quietly.

Maddie glanced up at him, but looked quickly away. He caught sight of the tears in her eyes.

''Not tired...'' She whispered, so low he barely heard it.

Steve crouched down next to her, ''Humour me.'' He held out his hand to her.

Maddie shook her head, and stood up, walking quickly towards the stairs.

He didn't call out to her, otherwise he would wake Kaia up.

Instead he followed her, Steve reached the top in time to see the door of the spare bedroom closing.

He spent almost thirty minutes knocking on the door, tryng to get Maddie answer him. All he got was a small, ''I'm sorry, Super SEAL...''

**H50H50H50H50H50**

The next day went without incident. Maddie seemed to be fine; except, Steve couldn't help but notice she didn't go anywhere near Kaia.

He knew there was something _seriously_ wrong with her, but she wouldn't listen to him when he brought it up.

After dinner that evening, he cornered her in the kitchen.

''Talk to me,'' He said, softly.

She stared at the floor, ''What do you want me to say?''

He huffed out a breath, ''Tell me what's going on in that head on your shoulders!''

That earned a small smile out of her, ''I wish I knew...''

He stepped closer, and cupped her cheek, ''Well, let's find out. We can go to the hospital, get you checked out-''

She put a finger over his mouth, ''I have already seen two doctors! They both said it was nothing more than a migraine. My head isn't even hurting anymore.'' She moved her hand to his face. ''I am medically trained you know. And I googled migraines, just to be sure.'' She shrugged. ''Nothing.''

Steve nodded reluctantly, ''Okay fine. But one more migraine, headache, whatever, I'm taking you to the hospital.'' He replied, firmly.

Maddie sighed, but nodded her agreement.

When they were finished talking, they watched a movie on the couch, before Maddie fell asleep on Steve's shoulder. He smiled, warmly, down at her, and carried her up to bed.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

When Steve got home from work the following afternoon, Danny was with him.

Steve called out to Maddie, but got no reply.

''I'll be right back,'' He said to Danny.

Danny nodded and went into the kitchen to help himself to a beer.

Steve smirked at his back, and jogged up the stairs.

Kaia was asleep in her crib, and Maddie was laid in bed too.

That wasn't really that surprising; whenever Kaia had her naps, they usually took time to sleep too.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and shook her shoulder gently, ''Maddie?''

She groaned, and tried to burrow further into the pillows. He pulled a piece of hair away from her face.

Suddenly her eyes shot open, and landed on his face. ''He-'' He started to say.

Maddie screamed, loudly. He saw the pure fear on her face.

In shock, he almost slipped off the bed, as she rolled out of the other side. By the time he realized what she was going for, it was too late.

Maddie brought the gun up, aiming at his chest.

''Maddie, calm down. It's me, Steve.'' He said, a little desperately. He could hear Danny running up the stairs; but what exactly was he going to do? Shoot her first?

''Shut up,'' She snapped, then shook her head. ''Where's Steve?''

Steve's eyes widened. _Shit_...He thought.

Danny appeared at the door, making Maddie change positions to keep them both in her line of sight.

''Keep away!'' She shouted at him.

Danny raised his hands and glanced at Steve, ''Okay, okay...''

''Maddie,'' He waved at her, slowly, to get her attention. ''I'm right here, okay? Everything's okay. Just put the gun down...''

Maddie wimpered, ''I want Steve.'' She cried.

Steve took a minute step forward, ''I'm here. Right here. Put the gun down, huh?''

She wavered slightly, ''You're not Steve. You can't be. Steve would never tell me to put the gun down, if I thought there was a threat...''

Steve made a mental note to let Danny punch him if they got out of this.

''Well yeah, but not me. You know _I_ would never hurt you.'' He said, softly but firmly.

The gun dropped a few inches, as Maddie raised a hand to her head and cried out in pain. Steve rushed forward to grab the gun, but just before he got to Maddie, it went off.

Steve froze.

The bullet flew past him, and hit the window.

A second later, Maddie fell to the floor placing the gun on the floor next to her. He kicked it out the way, and caught her before she hit the floor completely.

''Steve, what the hell?'' Danny asked, shaken.

''Watch Kaia, I have to-''

Danny nodded, ''Go! I got Kaia, don't worry.''

**H50H50H50H50H50 **

To say the trip to the hospital was helpful, would be a joke.

There was nothing wrong with Maddie.

Steve literally growled at the doctor who said that. He felt like wiping that superior smile off his face, but he had to concentrate on Maddie.

So he chewed up the words, and swallowed them whole.

The real bitch of the bunch?

Maddie didn't remember a thing.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

The following morning, Maddie was called into work.

''All personnel are being called into base. A cruise ship is in distress. Full-on emergency.'' Frank said.

''I'll be there in ten minutes, hold the fort.'' She replied, ending the call.

She pulled her emergency uniform on, and shoved her feet into her boots.

She left a note next to the still sleeping Steve, and headed out.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Six hours.

It had taken six hours to clear the passengers to safety. The entire team was feeling the strain, but they pushed it down and focused on the job at hand.

''Take them up!'' Maddie shouted into the radio.

The chopper hovered, then lifted higher and headed to shore.

The cruise liner had suffered electrical difficulties, and had to call for help. The lifeboats had been ready to go, but the Naval teams reached them before they were needed.

They got all the passengers to shore, then started the slow job of getting them all checked over. That took another three hours.

So after nine hours of adrenaline, everyone was ready to crash.

In the locker room while they were collecting their things, she sent a text to Steve to let him know she was okay. Maddie sat down on the bench and closed her eyes for a few moments. Trying to get up enough strength to open them again.

''Hey,'' Tommy said, sitting down next to her.

''Hey,'' She cracked an eye open. And clapped him on the back. ''Good job out there today.''

She had seen him handle a few stubborn families, who were more concerned with leaving their belongings on the ship.

He smiled at her, tiredly, ''You too, Boss.''

''How's Steve and Kaia?'' He asked, a few minutes later.

Maddie glanced at him, ''Steve's fine. Working hard, but other than that...''

Tommy nodded, ''And Kaia?'' He asked again.

She frowned at him, ''Who?''

Tommy laughed, ''Are you considering a career change? 'Cause really, comedy isn't for you.''

Maddie stared blankly at him.

Slowly his laughter died, and the smile fell from his face.

''Seriously?''

Her eyebrows rose, ''Seriously. Who?''

He grabbed her wallet from the bench, and opened it, showing the picture of the three of them inside.

''Kaia.'' He pointed at her on the picture.

Maddie took the wallet and held it, frowning.

Steve was grinning at the camera, she was laughing, and the baby, Kaia, was sitting on Steve's knee, with a clump of Maddie's hair in her hand.

''You're just overtired. Come on, let's get you home, huh?'' Tommy said, gently.

Maddie let him guide her out of the locker room, and through the main office.

She didn't even argue with him when he took her keys from her, and climbed into the drivers seat.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny was moving from worried to severely worried about his partner.

Steve had barely said two words all day. Okay, he didn't really talk all that much anyway, but today had been different.

He almost looked like the guy, Danny had first met 2 years ago.

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer.

''Are you okay?'' He asked, sitting across from Steve in his office. He knew it was a stupid question, but it slipped out anyway.

Steve nodded, ''I'm fine, Danno.''

''Well can you tell your face that then? Because you look like Maddie's just handed you divorce papers.'' Danny said, talking from experience.

Steve glared at him, ''We've only been married for two months. Give her chance.''

Danny chuckled, ''So, what is it then?'' Steve had filled him in on everything the doctor had said, that there was nothing medically wrong with Maddie.

Steve didn't seem to want to answer, but then he sighed, ''Something else happened the other night. And it...''

He broke off, and took a deep breath, ''It scared me, Danny.''

Danny stared at him for a few seconds, in surprise. He hadn't expected Steve to tell him anything, let alone that he was scared.

''Understandable.'' He finally said.

Steve frowned at him, ''You don't even know what happened,''

Danny shrugged, ''If it scared you enough for you to admit it, then it must have been _ridiculously_ bad.''

His partner seemed to deflate a little.

''Maddie left Kaia on her own in the study, and forgot about her,'' He ran his hand down his face. ''I mean anything could have happened. But...Maddie would never do that. So something is obviously wrong with her.''

Danny sat forward, ''Is Maddie at home today?''

Steve nodded; she had sent him a message earlier that she had finished the job she was on.

''Then go home and talk to her. I'll call you if anything comes up,'' Danny's tone left no room for argument.

''Thanks man,'' Steve said.

Danny waved it off, ''It's get you out from under my feet.''

Steve grinned at him, before walking out of his office.

**H50H50H50H50H50 **

Tommy insisted on walking Maddie into the house.

She didn't look at all steady on her feet, yet just kept saying that she was fine.

Once she was sat down, he went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water.

Just as she accepted the glass, his phone rang.

''Yeah?'' He answered, hurriedly.

''Tom, base now. Kingstons orders.'' Oliver barked.

''On my way. Oliver, tell Kingston that Maddie has been removed from duty until futher notice.'' Tommy said, ignoring Maddie's indignant stare.

As soon as he hung up, he glared at her.

''Whether or not you agree with my decision, I am in charge of the team in your absence. You are not fit enough to handle another mission today. I'm taking you off the team, until whatever is going on with you, is sorted out.'' He said, stiffly.

Maddie nodded tiredly, ''Yes, Sir.''

After he left, the baby, Kaia, was dropped off from day care.

''Hi Maddie, Kaia's had her nap for this afternoon, and I've given her a bottle. So, she's all set! I'll see you guys tomorrow!'' The young girl said, cheerfully.

Maddie didn't even have chance to open her mouth, before she was gone.

She looked down at the baby in her arms. ''Hi.'' She said, frowning.

There was something vaguely familiar about her, but Maddie couldn't quite put her finger on what.

Sighing, she grabbed the baby bag from the floor and headed upstairs, hoping to find something to help.

She found the nursery, and placed the baby in the crib.

Maddie stood there, staring at Kaia, trying to pull at the memories that were lurking just beyond her grasp.

At first, she didn't even noticed that the room was swaying around her, but then suddenly the floor was coming up to meet her as she fell.

As she hit the carpeted floor, agony exploded in her head, far worse than anything she had ever felt in her life.

It didn't take long for the darkeness to claim her for the final time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Chapter Five will be up soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Malama**

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: All unrecognisable characters are mine! All mine!

_**Just to point out, that in the story it is now January making the accident six weeks ago.**_

_**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far! I read all of them, but unfortunately I don't always have time to reply to them all, because college is a very demanding place...although, if anyone has any questions about the any of the stories so far please ask, and I will make sure to reply! Thanks again ^_^ **_

_**Also, I know that Maddie would be addressed by her Naval rank, but for the sake of saving myself the confusion, I am keeping everything as it is. So the doctors will call her Maddison/Mrs McGarrett, simply to save me the headache. ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Steve drove home, mentally rehearsing everything he would say. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the light go from red to green, until someone pressed on their car horn. Steve jerked out of his musings and pressed the gas.<p>

Finally he drove into his driveway, and noticed the absence of Maddie's truck. He frowned, as he parked his own vehicle.

When he entered the house, the first thing he heard was Kaia was crying.

His first thought was, _'Oh God, please don't let Maddie have forgotten about her again!'_

But as he stepped through the nursery door, his body turned to ice, and his mind shut down.

_''Maddie...'' _He mouthed, silently.

She was lying on her side next to the crib, looking pale as a sheet.

All of a sudden, his body decided to respond to him and he lurched forward, dropping to his knee's next to her.

''Maddie?'' He said, checking her pulse. He found it, but it was slow and thready.

He pulled out his phone and dialled 911, hurrying through the details, he disconnected the call and grabbed her hand.

''Maddie, can you hear me?'' He said, loudly. Praying that he would get something from her.

Nothing.

Kaia was still crying, but it wasn't the same insistent cry that she usually did. Steve slammed his fist against the floor, and stood up going to his upset daughter.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Before the paramedics arrived, he called Danny.

''Steve, listen to me okay?'' Danny said, quickly. ''Rachel is on her way, to take care of Kaia. You concentrate on Maddie. I'll meet you at the hospital.''

Steve stared at the phone in his hand, after hanging up, in detatched awe.

Every so often, he got the spine tingling realization that he really had an Ohana now, and they were there for him no matter what.

This was one of those moments.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, but was really only about ten minutes, he heard the ambulance pull up outside. The front door opened, and he shouted down to them.

''How long has she been like this?'' One of the paramedics asked, taking the equipment he need out of his bag.

He quickly did the calculations; Kaia was dropped off at 3pm everyday, and it was now 4pm. But Maddie had to have had time to get upstairs to the nursery.

''About fourty minutes, but it could be longer, I only just got home.'' He said, hoping he was at least close.

The man and woman shared a look, and carried on working.

Steve was moved back at some point, and was left to watch over them, feeling completely helpless.

Just as they were loading her into the ambulance, Rachel sped around the corner and came to a stop outside his house. She ran up the drive, and took Kaia from his arms.

''Thanks Rachel,'' He said, still in a sort of detatched shock.

She placed a hand on his arm, ''Doesn't matter how long this takes, you look after your wife.'' She said, fiercely.

He nodded, and hurried into the ambulance with Maddie.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny true to his word, met him outside the main doors.

''Have they said anything?'' He asked, as they kept pace with the gurney.

Steve shook his head; from what they had said about her condition in the ambulance, it hadn't sounded hopeful at all.

There was a flurry of movement, as doctors and nurses joined the crowd around Maddie.

Steve and Danny were asked to wait outside in the waiting room, as they worked.

A half an hour later, a doctor came through the big double doors, moving at a jog.

''Commander McGarrett?'' He asked, urgently.

Steve shot up, ''Yeah, what's happening?''

''I'm Doctor Jing, I'm one of the doctors looking after your wife,'' He took a deep breath. ''I need to know if Maddie has sustained any injuries recently?''

Steve's mind went completely blank. He couldn't think, everything was muffled, and disconcerted.

''She fell down the stairs about six weeks ago...'' Danny said.

Doctor Jing nodded, ''Was she given any scans or anything?''

Danny hit Steve on the arm, bring him back to himself.

''No...the doctor who saw her said there wasn't a need for one.'' He said.

Jing looked down, ''Your wife has been sent to have a CT scan, right now Commander. Until we get the results back, we won't know anything more.''

Steve glared at him, ''Why wasn't she given one at the beginning?''

Jing shook his head, ''Head injuries are very tricky. Often you won't see anything out of the ordinary until you have put the incident out of your mind.''

As Steve stood there, with Danny by his side, he couldn't stop the wave of guilt that encompassed him entirely.

**H50H50H50H50H50 **

Chin and Kono showed up about an hour later, and joined their silent torture.

They didn't ask if Maddie was going to be okay; they saw the look on Steve's face, and knew that question was already spinning around in his mind.

There was nothing to do but wait.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

And wait they did.

An hour and a half later, another doctor came towards them. This time a woman was a reassuring smile.

''I'm Doctor Archer,'' Steve shook her hand. ''We have the results of the tests we have done, and there are a couple of things I must speak with you about.''

Steve nodded, ''You can talk in front of them, just tell me what you need to, then go help my wife.''

Doctor Archer nodded, ''Very well. We ran blood tests for a number of differents things. Then we took your wife for a CT scan.'' She gestured for him to take a seat.

When she spoke again, it was a serious but gentle tone, that immediately set Steve's already frayed nerves on edge even further.

''Commander, the blood tests showed a high level of Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, otherwise known as the pregnancy hormone,'' Steve's eyes widened. ''Your wife is about five weeks pregnant, Commander.''

He felt his team-mates eyes on him, waiting for his reaction, but all he could do was stare at he doctor in front of him.

He saw her face turn grave, ''The CT scan showed that Maddison is suffering from a very serious condition. She has a very acute subdural hematoma, pressing against the left side of her brain.''

He vaguely heard Kono gasp behind him.

''Commander, there's two choices,'' She placed the file she was holding on her lap. ''Maddison requires emergency surgery, without it she _won't_ make it through the night. Because your her next of kin, and she is pregnant, it's up to you whether or not to risk it.''

Steve shook her head to clear it, ''Risk it?'' He repeated.

Doctor Archer nodded slowly, ''The surgery required is _extremely_ dangerous. There is never any guarantee that a patient will survive. But with this operation, the mortalilty rate is even lower. Even if Maddison survived, there is an even greater risk that the baby will not.''

He blew out a breath, sounding like a wounded animal.

''You're saying I have to choose between Maddie or our child?'' He said, savagely.

Doctor Archer looked him in the eye, ''I'm asking you to choose whether or not to give your wife a fighting chance at life. If we don't do the surgery, you will lose them both. There is a _very_ slim chance that they will both survive, but I _can't_ make promises. I'm truly sorry Commander, but I need your decision now.''

Danny put a hand on his shoulder, with Kono and Chin backing him up.

Steve looked up at Danny, who was watching him with an expression, that Steve could honestly say he never wanted to see again.

He sighed and glanced back to the Doctor, ''Do what you can for my wife.''

She nodded and stood, ''You have my word, I will everything I can.''

Steve just hoped it was enough for both Maddie and their unborn child.

**H50H50H50H50H50 **

Two hours later, a tired looking Doctor Archer, approached them again.

Steve stood shakily, and felt Danny place a hand on his back again, to keep him upright.

When she reached him, she smiled softly.

''The surgery was a success, but not without complications. Halfway through the procedure, we lost her. It was only for a few seconds, and shouldn't cause any lasting damage, but it's my duty to inform you of that. We managed to stabilize her fairly quickly, which is a good sign. Maddison is in recovery right now, but a nurse is readying her to be moved back to the ward.'' She said, seriously.

Steve felt a weight lift off his shoulders, but still he needed to ask, but the words just wouldn't come.

''What about the baby?'' Chin asked, quietly.

Steve was grateful to Chin for asking, but was dreading the answer.

''About that,'' She said, again, gesturing for him to take a seat. ''Throughout the operation both Maddison and the baby were hooked up to heart moniters. We found that we were listen to _three_ seperate heartbeats...'' She smiled at him again. ''Your wife is pregnant with twins, Commander.''

His jaw went slack as his mouth actually dropped open.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

A nurse came to get him when Maddie was able to have visitors.

''It will be a while before she wakes up. With this kind of surgery, patients are kept heavily sedated until it's safe for them to wake up.'' The nurse said, showing him into the room.

Maddie was lying a bed, looking frail and small, and so unlike herself, that Steve couldn't quite wrap his mind around everything. Different monitors surrounded her, and a white bandage was wrapped securely around her head.

''Let me know if you need anything,'' The nurse said, kindly. He thanked her, as she left.

Pulling a chair over to the bed, he sat down and took Maddie's hand in his. Suddenly feeling the events of the day catch up with him.

''Hey,'' He whispered, softly. ''Everything's going to be okay now...''

It wasn't long before sleep claimed him.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

When the nurse came back in a little while later, and found him sleeping, she went out to the waiting room where she knew his friends still were.

She had heard about the Five-0 team, and didn't want to wake the formidable Commander up on her own.

She found his partner and brought him into the room, and then left him to it.

''Hey, Rambo...wake up.'' Danny said, quietly.

Steve jerked awake, and immediately looked at the monitors.

''Calm down, Maddie's doing okay,'' He said, quickly.

Steve looked at him, ''Has anyone said anything about the baby?''

Danny grinned at him, ''You mean babies.''

He dropped back into the chair, ''We're having twins...''

His partner went outside and grabbed another chair, before setting it down beside him.

''Do twins run in your family, or Maddie's?'' He asked.

''Maddie's mom was a twin, but...'' He stopped, in panic.

''Danny, her mothers' twin died. She-'' He was starting to have difficulty breathing.

Danny slapped him across the face.

''Sorry, but you needed that.'' He said, not looking at all sorry.

Steve gave him a small smile, ''Yeah, I did. Thanks.''

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before something occured to Steve.

''Danny?'' He said.

''Yeah?'' His partner replied.

Steve ran a hand down his face, and glanced at Danny.

''How am I supposed to tell Maddie that she almost..._died..._and that she's pregnant?''

''With twins.'' Danny added, with a nod of his head.

''With twins.'' Steve repeated, dazed.

Danny shrugged slightly, ''Well I'd wait until she was awake...'' He said, lightly.

Steve felt a laugh force it's way out of his throat, ''Thanks, man...''

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I read the lastest reviews and couldn't keep you waiting any longer when I already had this chapter written! Hope you liked it. Chapter Six will be up soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Malama **

**Chapter Six**

**Dismlaimer:** Not again...

* * *

><p>Steve talked Doctor Archer into letting him stay with Maddie for the night. Danny had assured him that Kaia would could stay him and Rachel until everything was fixed.<p>

Nurses came and went throughout the night, checking both Maddie's and the twins vital signs. Each time Steve tensed, waiting for the all clear before relaxing again.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because when he awoke again, Danny was back and was sitting quietly. _Which is odd, in and of itself..._Steve thought, sarcastically.

''You back with us?'' Danny smirked, as he saw Steve's eyes open.

''Yeah...I'm here,'' He croaked slightly, as his dry throat fought to form the words.

Danny handed him a bottle of water from a bag by his feet, ''Hospital coffee is like drinking tar. Figured you would need a drink at some point.''

Steve drank half the bottle, and thanked him, before asking about Maddie.

''Well, seeing as I'm not _technically_ family, they won't tell me anything. But Archer came back this morning and said that she needed to talk to you about something.'' Danny answered, waving his arms around.

Steve nodded tersely, ''And Kaia?''

Danny smiled, ''She wants her dad and her Maddie back, but other than that she's doing okay...''

Steve ran a hand over his tired eyes, and yawned.

''Did the Doc say where she would be?'' He asked, afterwards.

Danny told him where to find her, and Steve left, after kissing Maddie's bandaged forehead.

He found the room and knocked, opening it when he heard a distinct _'Come in!'._

''Ah, Commander McGarrett, I see your partner passed on my message.'' She smiled, and shook his hand again.

''Yeah, he is good for some things,'' He said, lightly. Then he saw something hidden in her eyes, and felt his face melt into a mask of indifference. ''You wanted to see me?''

Doctor Archer sat back down in her big leather chair, and leaned on her elbows.

''Now Commander, what I'm about to discuss with you isn't definite, but I need to tell you about the post operative risks...'' She started, grimly.

Steve sat down in one of the other chairs, as she gestured for him to take a seat.

''From what we can see Maddison is doing well,'' Archer sighed, slightly. ''But the twins-''

''What's wrong with them?" Steve asked, quickly.

''Again from what we can see, nothing,'' She spread her hands. ''But the anaesthetic may have caused some damage. We won't know until we are able to do an ultrasound.''

Steve took a deep breath, and tried to take in what the Doctor was telling him.

''Are you saying they could be...brain damaged or something?'' He asked, quietly.

Doctor Archer stared at him for a few moments, ''As I said, it really is too early to know anything for sure, but there is a possibility.'' She said, sounding genuinly sorry.

Steve sat there, and thought about that for awhile.

He knew both he and Maddie wouldn't love either of them any less just because they had a disability. They could deal with that. They would still be their children.

''Is there a _big_ chance of that happening?'' He asked.

''Maddison wasn't under the anaesthetic that long, so we're optismistic that the twins will be unharmed. As it stands, there is around a 15% chance of some level of disablilty.''

He nodded, ''Okay, as long as they're fine now.''

Doctor Archer hid her surprise well.

''Maddie? How is she?'' He asked.

''Well last night, we kept her lightly sedated to minimize any pain she might have been feeling. This morning I removed the IV with the sedative, so Maddison should be waking up sometime today. Although, it normally helps to have a couple of familiar faces to wake up to.''

Steve nodded again, and stood, ''Thanks for everthing you've done.'' He said, before leaving.

As he was walking back to Maddie's room, he passed a woman in a wheelchair, holding a baby that didin't look much older than Kaia, being pushed by her husband/boyfriend.

Steve smiled to himself, and hurried his pace.

Once he got back to the room, he pulled Danny into the corridor.

Danny had his best WTF face on, but kept quiet, and let Steve drag him out.

''Can you go and get Kaia, and bring her to the hospital?''

Danny looked kind of confused but agreed and walked off mumbling about _'Stupid neanderthal animals...'_

Steve grinned to himself, and settled down in the uncomfortable chair next to Maddie.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny returned fourty-five minutes later, with a giddy baby in the stroller.

''Kaia, look it's Rambo!'' He whispered, smiling.

Steve glared at him, ''Don't say that around my daughter, she might end up calling me it!''

Danny turned that smile on him, ''And you're looking forward to hearing _Daddy_?'' He said, understandingly.

Steve ignored him; of course he was looking forward to it!

He took Kaia from his partner, and sat down again.

''Thanks for bringing her, Danno.'' He said.

Danny patted him on the shoulder, ''Anytime partner,''

''Don't suppose you have any food in that bag of yours?''

Danny snorted, ''No _SEAL_ food...''

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Something was hitting her.

An insistent tapping, that was gradually getting harder to ignore.

She wanted it to stop, so she could sleep some more. But it wasn't stopping.

She tried to move away from it, but everything felt so heavy.

Distantly, she could hear what sounded like voices, but they were too far away to make any sense of.

They did sound familiar, and she tried to get closer, but the darkness was too thick.

Then another noise cut through the haze, a noise she would know anywhere, and respond to no matter what; _''Ma-ma,''_

It all clicked together in her foggy mind; the tapping was Kaia. Kaia needed her.

She had to wake up.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve and Danny stared dumbstruck at Kaia.

They knew they couldn't both have imagined the same thing, which meant the only logical explaination was that Kaia had actually spoken.

Steve bounced her slightly on his knee, ''Danny, you heard that, right?''

Danny nodded mutely.

Steve's face split into the biggest smile, Danny had ever seen from him.

He was about to praise her, when the heart monitor attached to Maddie, spiked.

''Kaia...'' She mumbled, her eyelids flickering.

Steve sat forward and gripped her hand, ''Maddie?''

''Kaia,'' She muttered again.

Steve placed Kaia's small hand between his and Maddie's.

_''Ma-ma...''_ Kaia giggled, oblivious.

Maddie groaned slightly, as her eyes cracked open.

''Danny, the lights!'' Steve said, quickly. Danny hurried over the the wall and turned them down.

''Maddie?'' He said, hopefully.

''Steve?'' She frowned, and turned her head to look at him. ''Kaia!'' She cried, smiling.

Danny said quietly that he was going to get the doctor, and closed the door behind him.

Steve stared at Maddie, trying to determine if she was in any pain.

Right then she was too focused on Kaia, to notice his scrutiny.

''Was I dreaming or did she talk?'' She asked, happily.

Steve grinned, ''She called you, Mama...''

She looked up with tears in her eyes, ''Is that okay?''

Steve almost laughed and said, _''Well you better get used to it!"_ But caught himself at the last minute.

''Of course it's okay!'' He said instead, standing up and hugging both Maddie and Kaia.

Between them, Kaia giggled gleefully.

**H50H0H50H50H50 **

Danny had returned not long after leaving, and had taken Kaia for a '_walk_' around the hospital, while her parents spoke.

''Steve?'' Maddie said, confusion clear in her voice, now that Kaia was gone.

He stiffened a little, ''Yeah?''

She made a show of looking around the room, ''What am I doing in the hospital?''

''What's the last thing you remember?'' He asked, stalling.

Maddie frowned, ''Urm...''

Steve gripped the side of the chair so hard, his knuckles turned white.

''We...were Christmas shopping for Kaia,'' She said, haltingly.

Steve felt the blood drain from his face, as the words resonated in his head.

''Christmas shopping.'' He repeated, hollowly.

She stared at him alarmed, ''Why do you look like I just told you I wanted a divorce?''

Steve couldn't help it; he laughed.

Maddie shook her head at him, ''Lunatic...''

He held her tightly again, ''Sorry, but Danny said pretty much the same thing the other day...''

''You haven't answered my question,'' She pointed out.

Steve sobered up, and he let her go, but kept her hand in his own.

''Maddie...'' He sighed, before letting it all spill out. He left out the pregnancy for now; she needed time to wrap her head around the small fact that she almost died.

After he finished, they sat in silence for a few minutes while Maddie took it all in.

Doctor Archer came in during that time, and introduced herself to Maddie.

''It's nice to see you awake, Maddison. I'm Doctor Archer, I trust that the Commander has told you everything?''

Maddie shook her hand, ''Yeah, he told me. And please, call me Maddie.''

The Doctor nodded, and glanced at her clipboard.

''Now, during the surgery we located and removed the haematoma. The pressure between the skull and the brain was causing-''

''I know how it works Doc, what I want to know is, what happens now?'' Maddie cut in.

Archer nodded, ''Well, we will have to do another CT scan, but I'm confident that _you_ will make a full recovery.'' Steve wasn't sure if Maddie picked up on the infliction in the doctors' tone. But he sure did. ''Usually people who have gone through such an ordeal take days, even weeks, to return to normal. But here you are, having a conversation with me.''

Maddie looked at her hands, folded in her lap. ''And my memory?''

The Doctor paused, ''How much do you remember from before your accident?''

Steve stepped forward, ''Nothing since before Christmas.''

She nodded to herself, ''In most cases the patient never_ fully_ remembers, but you may get flashes here and there, from when your mind was alert during the effected time frame.''

Maddie sighed, and thanked the doctor.

After she left, Steve sat on the side of the bed, and turned Maddie's face towards him.

''What are you thinking?'' He asked, softly.

Maddie smiled sadly, ''I missed her first Christmas...''

Steve felt his chest constrict, ''Not really. We recorded it, so you can watch that and see if you remember anything.''

She looked at him for a minute then rested her head on his shoulder, ''I almost died.'' She whispered.

Steve closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, to keep his emotions in check.

''I know.'' He replied.

''I almost left you.''

''I know.''

''I almost left Kaia.''

His throat felt suspiciously tight at the moment, rendering him unable to speak.

''Oh God..._Steve_,'' She said, before letting out a small sob.

Steve tightened his arms around her shaking frame, and whispered reassurances into her hair as she cried.

He couldn't allow himself to think about what he would have done if Maddie had left them...it just didn't bear thinking about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. I am sorry for not updating in awhile, but RL just kept getting in the way. Thank you to those who have stuck with this story, I hope to update soon! **

_***I know Kaia is too young to fully grasp the concept of ''Mama'' and/or ''Dada'' but at 8 months she would be trying to communicate more, and they may occasionally slip out. She just wouldn't identify the words with Steve or Maddie. Only that they would respond. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Malama

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: ***Weeps*** Maybe for Christmas...

* * *

><p>Steve watched his wife sleep; her eyelids flickering with whatever she was dreaming about.<p>

After her small breakdown, she had held Kaia and told Steve over and over again, how she was fine, and to stop worrying.

He couldn't help but compare her words to those she spoke before her operation.

At least this time, he knew she was lying.

He could see how tired she was, the dark circles under her eyes stood out in stark contrast against her pale skin.

Kaia bounced happily in her arms on the bed, and Maddie kept on smiling, right up until the nurses came in and told them that visiting times were over.

The smile vanished, replaced with a grimace that Steve hated.

''Stop staring at me,'' She muttered.

Steve grinned at her, ''You're my wife; it's my prerogative to stare at you...''

Maddie glared at him, ''Shut it.''

He held up his hands in mock surrender, ''How are you feeling?''

Maddie sighed, shrugged and kissed Kaia on the cheek, ''I'm fine.'' She blew a rasberry on the young childs' stomach. ''Aren't I, Kaia?''

Steve chuckled, ''If you say so. If you need anything, call me. I can be here in 10 minutes...''

Maddie laughed, ''Yeah, if you break every traffic law known to _Danny_.''

Steve smiled at her, ''Get some rest.'' The smile faltered a little. ''You're gonna need it...''

Maddie frowned at him, ''Huh?''

''Nothing.'' He replied, taking Kaia from her.

The little girl looked very upset to be taken from Maddie, but brightened a little when Maddie pulled a funny face at her.

Once Steve fastened her into the stroller, he made his way back over to Maddie's side.

''You will call me if you need anything?'' He said.

Maddie nodded, ''I will, I promise. But try to get some rest yourself okay? Kaia needs you.'' She squeezed his hand. ''_I_ need you.''

He leant over the bed railing, and kissed her softly. It felt like an entire liftime since he had last kissed her.

She sighed as he pulled back, ''I love you, Maddie. You know that, right?'' He asked, gently.

She cupped his face in her hand, ''_That_ I remember, Super SEAL. I love you, too.''

After one last kiss, he and Kaia left the room.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Maddie tossed and turned all night, unable to get comfortable.

Her head didn't hurt exactly, but it felt different; more airy. Like she was floating slightly.

And where the stitches were, it itched like hell.

Finally giving up on sleep, she turned onto her right side and stared at the heart monitor at the side of her.

It beeped steadily, the noise burring into her skull and bouncing around inside her brain.

Huffing out a breath, she shoved the ends of the pillow against her ears, trying to block everything out.

Slowly, her eyes grew heavy and sleep claimed her.

She was too far gone to register that there was more than just her heatbeat filling the room.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve walked into the nursey after being unable to sleep, and sat down quietly in the rocking chair next to the crib.

Kaia was sleeping peacefully, her hands clenching tightly every so often.

Even now at almost nine months old, he would be struck again by the fact that she was his. His daughter.

When she had uttered her first word in the hospital, he had felt such immense pride. Then the look on Maddie's face when she asked if it was okay...

Steve had never been an overly emotional man; at least not in public. He let people know he cared in his own way.

But Maddie, Kaia and the team; they were Ohana.

Maddie would always be Kaia's mom, if not her mother. But the twins? He still hadn't told her about them...

**H50H50H50H50H50H50**

Maddie sat and stared at the clock on the wall in her room, waiting for visiting hours.

Steve had called that morning and asked if she felt up to seeing Kaia again. Maddie had told him to stop being an idiot and get his ass to the hospital.

She wasn't stupid; she knew he wasn't telling her something. Whether or not she had to worry about it, she wasn't sure. But until she knew what the hell was going on at home, she would worry a hole through her bottom lip, and chew Steve out as soon as he walked through the door.

Only she knew she wouldn't, because it wasn't fair on Kaia.

And since when was Maddie the shout first ask questions later kind of person? That was Steve's role in the world.

She groaned and layed back on the bed.

Closing her eyes and trying to get some semblance of peace in a noisy ward, she listened the beeping heart monitor still attatched to her.

_Beep Beep..._

It was annoyingly loud, but at least she could block out the rest of the patients and nurses.

_Beep Beep..._

Just as Maddie was seconds away from falling asleep, her door opened and a young looking nurse walked in with her dinner tray.

Maddie tried unsuccessfully to quell the nausea building in her stomach, at the sight of the unidentifiable _'food' _on the plastic tray.

''How are you feeling?'' The young nurse asked, kindly.

Maddie refrained from rolling her eyes, and threw the nurse a small smile. ''I'm fine.''

''Jessie?'' Maddie read from her nametag. ''Do you think I'll be able to get rid of the heart monitor soon? I don't see any reason why I would need one anyway...''

Jessie frowned a little, ''Well I'll ask Doctor Archer, but I'm pretty sure she won't remove it until we know for sure that they're okay.''

''They?'' She repeated, confused.

Jessie looked just as confused as Maddie felt. ''The babies...''

Maddie laughed, ''Good one, you almost had me there!'' Her laughted died pretty quickly at the deadly serious look on Jessie's face. ''You're serious.'' She stated.

Gripping the covers tightly in her fists, she asked if she could use the phone privately. Jessie smiled at her hesitantly and left the room.

Maddie took a calming breath, before pressing send.

A could of rings later and...''McGarrett.''

Maddie sighed; she was using the hospital phone of course he wouldn't recognize the number.

''Steve,'' She started.

''Maddie! Are you okay? Did the doctor say something?'' He said in a rush.

_''STEVEN J MCGARRETT, YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW_!'' She shouted down the phone, before she could stop herself.

A pause then the sound of squealing tyres, ''I'll be right-'' She hung up.

Glancing down at her hands, she saw they were shaking slightly.

_Well, that can't be good... _She thought as she felt her anger drain away into nothingness.

**H50H50H50 **_**(Last night in the nursery)**_

Steve didn't realize he was dozing until the doorbell rang loudly, making him jerk in his seat.

Rubbing his eyes, he hurried out of the nursery and down the stairs.

Out of everybody he expected to see standing on his doorstep, he did not expect Catherine Rollins.

''Catherine.'' He growled. He had to give her credit; she didn't show any signs of intimidation.

''Steve. We need to talk.'' She replied, shortly.

He raised his eyebrows at her as he let her pass.

Once she was settled on the couch, Steve glared at her until she sighed and started talking.

''What I did was wrong. I see that now. Which is why I wanted my daughter back, to make it up to her.''

Steve couldn't help the humourless chuckle that escaped his lips, as he listened.

''Steve, I made a mistake. And I regret it. But I can't change the past, all I can do is ask you to help me...'' She added.

''Help you? How?'' He said.

Catherine stood and picked up a photo frame of Kaia, Maddie and him.

''Give me access, and I'll let her adopt the baby,''

''Kaia. Her name is _Kaia_.'' Steve ground out.

Catherine flushed, ''Of course. Sorry.''

Steve sat in the recliner and ran a hand through his hair.

''After everything you've put us through, what makes you think I trust you with my daughter?''

She sighed again, ''I need help. After I had her, I thought that she was the reason you didn't want me. I couldn't love her. I left because I knew I wouldn't be a good enough mother to her.''

''That doesn't explain why you came in here, tried to _kidnap_ Kaia and almost _killed_ Maddie!''

Catherine spun around to face him. ''What?''

Steve glared at her again, ''She almost died from the fall. You almost cost me my family. Now you want me to grant access to a nine month old baby?''

''She's my daughter too.'' She whispered.

''You lost the right to call her that when you walked out.'' He snapped.

''I'll do anything! Okay, I know I need help...I can't do this by myself.''

Steve growled under his breath, ''You'll sign the papers?''

Catherine smiled sadly, ''I will. But only if I can have regular access.''

He was quiet for a while after that; thinking over everything they both had said.

''I'll talk to Maddie. How can I contact you?'' He said, finally.

She held out a piece of paper with her cell number on it.

''I need to see her. Maddie. I need to apologize.'' She said hopefully.

Steve shook his head, ''I'll think about it.''

Catherine nodded, knowing that was all she could ask for. She made her way to the door, but stopped with her hand on the door handle.

''I tried you know. But then I realized; I shouldn't have to _try_. It should come naturally. Kaia deserved better...'' With that she walked out into the night.

Steve lost track of how long he stood in the same spot staring at the photo Catherine had placed on the side.

**H50H50H50 (Just after the phone call)**

Maddie was pissed at him.

And he figure he knew why.

_How the hell am I going to explain this?_ He thought a little desperately.

He had been to the house to check on Kaia and Holly, the sitter, when Maddie had called him.

As soon as he heard her voice he knew she knew there was something wrong. He didn't say anything about it, only that he would be right there.

It took him 10 minutes to the hospital and another 3 to get up the the ward.

He found her sitting up in bed, staring at her hands, mouthing to herself.

''Maddie?'' He said.

''Shut up, I'm counting!'' She replied.

Steve frowned, ''What are you counting?''

Maddie rolled her eyes at him, ''Sheep, Steven. I am counting sheep. Idiot! _What the hell do you think I'm counting?''_

He opened his mouths to reply but she held up a hand.

''Steve please just tell me the truth. And tell me now. Am I or am I not...'' She trailed off, helplessly.

''Pregnant.'' He supplied.

Her eyes widened to an impossible size. ''Am I?''

Steve sat down on the bed and took her hand in his, ''Maddie I couldn't tell you until we knew it was safe. But...yes. Yes, you're pregnant.''

He saw the tears pool in her eyes, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

''But...but I can't have kids!'' She pulled back to look at him. ''I was told when I was twenty-three and recovering from a mission, that I would never have children! Steve I can't be pregnant..._I can't_.'' She choked out.

Archer had stated that there was something in her medical file that said it was possible that Maddie couldn't conceive a child, but nothing was definite.

And she was definitely pregnant now.

He rocked her back and forth and waited a few minutes until her breathing calmed down a little bit.

''Steve?'' She whispered.

''Umm?'' He replied softly.

''Why did Jessie say _'Babies'_?''She sounded as if she already knew the answer, but was just waiting on confirmation.

Steve took a deep breath, ''Because we're having twins...''

**H50H50H50**

Danny, Chin and Kono arrived a couple of hours later to visit Maddie.

She had stopped crying, and now sat with a hand pressed against her stomach with a look of wonder on her face.

''You told her then?'' Danny muttered to Steve.

Steve grimaced, ''Yeah...after a nurse dropped it into the conversation.'' He knew it wasn't fair to blame the nurse. But it had made things ever harder, and he could hold a grudge with the best of 'em.

They stayed for a few hours before getting ready to leave. Just as they were saying their goodbyes, a small knock sounded at the door.

Steve hurried forward and tried to get rid of her.

Maddie stared at the door incredulously as the dark haired woman stepped around Steve and looked eyes with her.

''What the hell is she doing here?'' Maddie asked acidly.

Danny, Chin and Kono all took a step back from the bed in surprise.

''Catherine, this is not the time!'' Steve growled.

''Not the time for what?'' Maddie asked, frowning.

Steve sighed and shook his head, ''Okay. Fine. Maddie just hear her out.''

Maddie pursed her lips, but remained silent.

Catherine took a deep breath and moved closer the bed.

''I'm here to apologize.'' Maddie raised her eyebrow. ''For the accident. You almost died, and that's my fault. For that, I apologize.''

Maddie threw a glance at Steve, he nodded to her; he believed her.

Slowly, Maddie nodded. ''For what it's worth, I don't don't blame you for that. But still...thank you for coming here.''

She pulled back the covers from her legs and swung her feet to the ground.

Catherine, after chancing a small smile for Maddie was turning to leave.

Maddie stood up, ignoring the dizziness and called Catherine back.

As the woman turned back to her, Maddie looked her in the eyes. And punched her in the face.

Steve shot forward, but the smarter members of Five-0 stayed back.

Catherine put a hand to her jaw and whispered, ''I thought you said we were good...''

Maddie smiled at her, ''That wasn't for me.''

The woman frowned in confusion.

''That was for leaving _a baby on a beach _by herself.'' The smiled turned to a smirk. ''_Now_, we're good.''

A pause, then Catherine nodded and held out her hand. Maddie shook the offered hand, then watched as the woman left.

The room was silent as they waited for Maddie to speak.

''Steve?'' She said.

''Yeah?'' He stepped forward again, this time so close she could feel his body heat.

''Could you go and get a doctor in here?''

She felt him tense, ''Are the babies okay?''

Maddie nodded, ''Yeah, they're fine...'' She shook her hand out.

''But I think I may have broken my hand...''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long-ish wait again, I'm really bad at updating...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Malama **

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned anything but my OC's do you think I would still be in rainy England? Nope, I would be in Hawaii with my favourite people...**

**For up to date information on any of my stories, follow me on Twitter! I'm friendly (honest) so if you have any questions, just Tweet :) The link is on my profile page!**

* * *

><p>Thankfully, her hand wasn't broken, just badly bruised.<p>

Still, it made her think twice about spur of the minute punching. Although, the look of complete surprise on Five-0's faces more than made up for any pain.

Kono had shared that badass grin with her, Danny had chuckled, and Chin and Steve both just stood in silence. Maddie knew Steve would speak up sooner or later, but Chin seemed vaguely impressed, so she wasn't too worried about him.

While the doctor had examined Maddie's hand, Steve had told her all about the late night conversation with Catherine.

About the adoption.

Maddie had found herself eager to hear more. Steve had promised to find out the legal aspects of it before talking to Catherine again, but she knew without question that if everything was above aboard she would adopt Kaia in a heartbeat.

After the team had left and her hand was bandaged, Steve had sat down at her side and gone into more detail about everything that had happened in the last two months.

Some of the things he mentioned, Maddie remembered vaguely. The only way she found she could explain was like an echo of an old dream. Like it had happened to someone else, and she was watching it play out.

Then there was the fact that she was preganant.

Archer had insisted on a couple more blood tests later that afternoon, and rushed them through. There was nothing to suggest any kind of complications, but Maddie didn't believe in taking chances. She was prepared for anything.

Or so she thought.

**H50H50H50**

Steve walked out of the court house and made his way back to the Camaro, with his trademark _'pissed-off scowl'_ plastered onto his face.

Danny waited the standard two minutes before asking if he needed to send another fruitbasket.

''I didn't injure anyone, Danny, stop worrying.'' Steve replied.

''That would be more likely to happen if you weren't so...so _Steve-ish_ all the time.''

''Danny we've been through this...stop throwing words together. It's so...so _Danny-ish_.''

''Fine. Mock me all you like. I'll keep the beer in the back for myself.'' Danny deadpanned.

Steve turned his head to look at his partner, ''I could really use a beer right now.''

Danny glanced at his watch, ''Me too, but unfortunately the State of Hawaii has other plans. Chin called, there's been a botched attempt of an armed robbery at Central Pacific Bank.''

''Can I shoot them?'' Steve smirked.

''Maybe...'' Danny nodded, pulling into the traffic.

**H50H50H50**

When the partners arrived at the bank, they were met by a crowd of onlookers.

''Get these people back!'' Danny shouted, at the nearest officer. He quickly nodded, and started ushering people out of the way.

Steve argued with his team about the best way to approach the situation; stating that the best option they had would be for him to go in alone.

''Of course,'' Danny said, sarcastically. ''That's the best idea you've ever had Steven, really.''

Steve stared at him, ''Do you have a better plan?'' He asked, finally.

Danny waved him arms about, indicating to the cops that surrounded the bank, ''Yes! We try and make contact with the perps, and we get the civilians out safely.''

Steve nodded, and turned to Chin and Kono ''Okay, new plan; Chin you stay with HPD and co-ordinate contact, Kono get on the that roof,'' Steve pointed across the street to the building opposite the bank.

''And you,'' He added, pointing to Danny. ''Can be the back-up.''

The other members of Five-0 all held various degrees of Aneurysm Face, but Chin and Kono nodded anyway, and started off to their posts.

Danny licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair, ''And you, Mr-Navy-SEAL-Extraordinaire, what exactly are _you_ going to do?''

Steve smirked, ''We need to get on to the roof...''

Danny rolled his eyes, and groaned, before following his insane partner into a highly likely fire-fight.

**H50H50H50**

''I _told_ you! I told you not to be stupid, and what did you do? Huh? You ran up to the guy with the _biggest gun_ of all, and _you punched him in the face_!'' Danny ranted, his arms flailing wildly. His face had turned an alarming shade of red, and the veins in his neck were standing out.

''Danny, I was out of ammo, and you had your arms full. Literally.'' Steve replied, calmly.

It was true; Danny had been pulled into a fist fight with one of the perps, while Steve was handling another. When Steve had heard the inevitable click of an empty gun, his stomach had dropped and he had acted on instinct.

He had charged at the guy with 'the biggest gun of all' and knocked him clean out.

Sure, it didn't go _exactly_ to plan, but seriously, when did it?

''Steven, you got shot! _Again!_''Danny said, loudly.

''It's nothing, I'm fi-''

''If you say 'I'm fine', I swear to _God_, Steve I will shoot you myself...'' Danny grumbled.

Steve sighed, ''Did HPD get everyone?'' He asked, changing the subject.

Danny glared at him, ''Yes, McGarrett they did. And you know what?''

Steve raised his eyebrows and gestured for him to continue.

''They did it without getting _shot_!''

Steve just closed his eyes, and blocked his partner out.

**H50H50H50**

Steve woke up a few hours later, when he felt his bed dip as someone sat down.

He kept his eyes shut and smiled slightly, when he smelt Maddie's shampoo as she leant over to kiss his forehead.

''Don't play dumb with me McGarrett, I know you're awake.'' She said, quietly.

His chest tightened as he realized she had been crying.

Sitting up slowly, he grabbed her hand. ''What's wrong?''

Maddie shrugged, ''Oh you know, the usual. I'm pregnant with twins, and stuck in the hospital until some doctor says I can go home...''

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Maddie scowling at him.

''My husband got shot today..._again_...because apparently he did something stupid..._again_...without any thought for his family, you remember that little girl, right? Your daughter, yeah she almost lost her father today. _Again!_''By the time she stopped talking, Maddie was breathing heavily and there were tears in her eyes.

Steve gulped and squeezed her hand. ''I'm sorry.''

Maddie shook her head, ''Why can't you just listen to Danny for once, and live for a few more years?''

''Because Danny would never let me hear the end of it...'' He said, lightly.

Maddie's lips quirked up a little, ''Shut up, I'm mad at you.''

Steve chuckled, then groaned as a bolt of pain flashed down his side from where to bullet had ripped through him.

Maddie gently pushed him back into the pillows and stroked her fingers through his short hair. ''Stop hurting yourself...''

Steve nodded tiredly, ''Okay, I'm sorry...''

She smiled as his eyes slipped shut again, ''Get some rest, SuperSEAL. I'll be right here when you wake up...''

Steve was almost positive that he smiled before he fell into the darkness.

**H50H50H50**

''Well, all your tests came back normal, and everything looks fine with the babies, so I see no reason why you can't go home.'' Doctor Archer smiled.

Maddie returned her smile, ''Thank God, no offense but I _hate_ hospitals...''

Archer laughed, ''Don't worry about it, we get that a lot.''

Maddie thanked her again, as she left to get the papers in order. Pulling her bag towards her on the bed, Maddie began shoving her pajama's, clothes and slippers into it.

She couldn't wait to get home and just relax. She couldn't wait to get home and hold Kaia.

_God, she missed that child..._

Steve had been released two days before, and had told her that he would stop by with the baby that afternoon, but after a phone call from Maddie they changed the plans. Steve would pick her up as soon as she got the word, and take her home where she could spend the rest of the day with Kaia.

As she finished putting her things into the bag, she caught a glimpse of a black and white photo under one of the sheets.

Her first scan photograph.

Maddie smiled to herself as she sat down and picked it up. She was about two and a half months pregnant, but Doctor Archer had ordered that she have a scan to detect any problems.

As Maddie stared down at the picture, she rested a hand on her stomach.

''Finally...'' She whispered, faintly.

**H50H50H50**

Kaia was napping when Maddie finally walked through the front door. Steve had picked her up half an hour ago, and after promsing to return if anything felt wrong, Maddie had all but ran out of the hospital.

Rachel was babysitting; Grace and Scott were in the back garden with Danny.

''How are you feeling?'' Rachel asked, as soon as Maddie came in.

She smiled at her friends concern, ''I'm fine Rachel, really. Better then fine actually, I'm great.''

Rachel nodded and pulled Maddie into a fierce hug, ''I'm so glad you're okay, we've missed you.''

Maddie smiled at Steve over Rachel's shoulder, ''I missed everyone too, Rach...''

Just then Kaia's cries could be heard from upstairs, and Steve started towards the stairs.

''Um...maybe I could check on her...'' Maddie suggested, nervously.

Steve nodded, ''Sure, I'll get dinner ready.''

Maddie headed up the stairs quickly, and hurried into the nursery. Kaia was lying in her cot, crying loudly. Maddie picked her up, gently, and cradled her to her chest.

''Hey _keiki_, you're okay...'' Maddie bounced around a little and kissed Kaia's head. ''It's okay, we're all okay...'' Finally, Kaia's cries died down and she rested her head on Maddie's shoulder.

Sitting down in the rocking chair, Maddie stroked Kaia's back and kept up the whispered reassurances.

''I missed you sweetheart, you know that? Huh? I even missed waking up in the middle of the night thinking I could hear you crying...but I'm back now,and I'm not going anywhere ever again...okay?''

Kaia gurgled slightly, and turned her head towards the door.

''As far as I can figure that means _yes_...'' Steve said, leaning again the door frame.

Maddie sighed, ''I missed so much. I was here, but I wasn't here. And that made no sense at all,''

Steve came into the room, and closed the door behind him.

''Doctor Archer said that you may get your memory back at some point...'' He said, crouching down in front of Maddie and Kaia.

''Yeah, I know. But I'm an impatient woman...''

Steve laughed quietly, ''I hadn't noticed.''

Maddie grinned, ''You just wait McGarrett, you have me, Kaia and possibly another two women to deal with...''

He rolled his eyes, ''Can't wait, _McGarrett_...''

Kaia giggled as Maddie stuck her tongue out at her husband.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Thank you for sticking with this story! Sorry for the long wait...**

***Keiki = Child**


End file.
